From Justice to Revenge
by Rubberducky100
Summary: A dangerous man from Cassie's past turns up in Chicago and begins sending her threatening messages. He knows about her new life and he's prepared to bring down anyone standing in his way. Can she bring herself to telling Fraser and Ray before it's too late? Sequel to A Date For the Dance but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I cranked 18,000+ words out of my brain? I started writing this in January 2012 and I made it too personal as parts of it are based on some of my own life. So I've been unable to finish it for a long time. TYK to dS_Tiff who pushed me into working on this and beta'ing it and overall being a great friend. :)

* * *

xXxXxXx

Constable Benton Fraser walked down the streets of Chicago with his wolf Diefenbaker and his partner Detective Ray Kowalski and Ray's girlfriend Detective Cassie Muniz. Ray and Cassie had been together for over two months now since she and her partner Detective Hazel McCormick had transferred to the Chicago police department to escape their past. Cassie and Hazel were a bit like Fraser and Ray. Hazel set 'em up, Cassie knocked 'em down, or vice versa. Then, Hazel fell in love with Fraser's former partner Ray Vecchio, and the station's been a mess since.

"Are you sure this place isn't gonna be a dump, Fraser? I mean, they just opened last week. New places are usually the worst." Ray asked as the three walked down the sidewalk of downtown Chicago. It was cold, winter even. The snow was beginning to fall and could be seen collecting on Cassie's dark purple jacket.

"I assure you, Ray, this establishment is to be a delightful eating experience for all. That is what their advertisement said." Fraser reassured his doubting partner.

"Fraser, it's an ad! They say all kinds of things that ain't true to get yer business." Ray said.

"Oh, I disagree, Ray." Cassie nudged Ray in the side. "Didn't Huey and Dewey have lunch here yesterday and they said it was great?"

Ray lightly nudged her back. "Since when should we trust Huey and Dewey?"

"I guess that's a good point," she smiled. The smile that made Ray smile too.

"Ray, are you insinuating that Detectives Huey and Dewey would both want us to eat at a restaurant that we would not enjoy?"

"Yes!" Ray and Cassie exclaimed simultaneously.

Fraser liked Cassie. Working with her was just the same as working with Ray. The only difference was that she used proper English most of the time. She also made Ray happy and that was enough for Fraser. Now they were almost to the restaurant and Fraser was about to intervene the two and stick up for Huey and Dewey when he accidentally ran into a man, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Please, excuse me." Fraser brushed himself off and then attempted to straighten the man's coat.

"No, please I'm fine." The man brushed off his jacket and began looking at Cassie. "Well, long time no see, my dear." He reached out his hand to shake Cassie's.

Cassie's eyes widened as she gasped and took a few steps back. "Jeff." She whispered while retreating back behind the safety of her Ray.

"What's the matter, Cass?" The man named Jeff made a step closer. Dief began growling and barking at him.

"Dief, please stop." Fraser scolded his wolf but, as usual, Dief wouldn't listen and continued barking.

"Hey." Ray took a step closer to scare him off. "I dunno who you are but she doesn't want to talk to ya, OK? Why don't ya just go. Now."

"Alright, then." He backed away. "It was nice meeting friends of Cassie's. I'll be in touch, Cass." He winked politely and walked away.

"Are you OK, Cassie?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Frase." She cleared her throat and stepped out from behind Ray.

Ray put his hands on her shoulders. "Cass, who was that?"

"Um, no one. Just someone I don't want to see again." She crossed her arms and looked the other way aware of the angry tears building in her eyes.

"Cassie, are you sure?" Fraser asked.

"Yes, stop worrying, will ya! I'm fine. Really."

"You didn't look fine when you saw him." Ray said.

"He's just someone I used to be friends with and I didn't expect seeing him here." Cassie explained.

"Well, he er, said he's gonna call ya." Ray pointed out.

"He's all talk. I'm sure he's not really going to call me. He doesn't even have my number since I moved here."

"It's not that hard to trace a phone number, Cassie." Fraser said.

"I know. He won't though. Guys, stop it." She made a few steps forward and gestured for them to follow. "Are we gonna eat or what?"

They nodded and followed her.

XxxXxX

"So," Frannie sat on the edge of Ray Kowalski's desk while Ray sat behind it and Fraser stood next to them. "Mauve or maroon?" Frannie asked, sticking two different colored pens in front of them.

Ray dropped his head in his hands and combed his fingers through his hair. "God, Frannie! I really don't care!"

"I think maroon would best suit the attire of your desk, Francesca." Fraser answered standing next to Ray's desk.

"Thank you, Fraser." She smiled and walked back to her desk.

"Fraser, it is not our job to give Frannie advice on what color her set of pens should be!"

"I know that, Ray. I was just being polite." Fraser said. "After all, she did choose you to ask."

"She's just tryin' to bug me, Fraser..." Ray stopped and realized that Cassie hadn't interrupted them yet. She was just sitting in her chair next to Ray's desk starring straight forward. "Cass, are you OK?" Ray asked.

"Me?" She shot out of her daze when she heard her name. "I'm fine, Ray. I'm er, going to the ladies room. I'll be back in a minute."

They watched as she disappeared around the corner. Again, Ray dropped his head in his hands. "I'm worried about her, buddy."

"So am I, Ray." Fraser walked behind the desk where Ray was and put his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Who the hell was that guy you ran into anyway?"

"I haven't a clue."

"I just hope he's not gonna stalk her, or somethin'," Ray looked up at his partner, "because then I'd have to kill him."

"Ray, you will not kill him." Fraser's tone changed to a firm one. "We've discussed this before."

"Yeah, but that was before I fell in love, Fraser. If someone tries to hurt her," Ray sighed. "I swear I'll kill 'em."

Fraser watched over his partner until he calmed down. "Perhaps you should take her out to dinner tonight? It might take her mind off things and she could feel comfortable enough to open up about it?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

xXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie took a deep breath and dropped her bag on the floor in front of her apartment door while she rummaged through her pocket for her keys. Today had really made out to be a terrible day. There were so many things she wanted to tell Ray. Things he needed to know. She wasn't even sure herself why she couldn't yet. She trusted him more than anyone in the world. Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of something breaking in her apartment. She quickly pulled out her key and noticed the light shining under the door. She drew her gun and opened the door as quietly as she could. "Misty," she whispered to her dog as she peered around the corner. The dog was lying on the couch, fairly content with whatever was taking place. She rushed around the corner and aimed her gun straight ahead at whoever might be there. "Freeze!" Her voice cracked a little. She quickly dropped her shoulders and let out a deep breath before lowering her gun. "Ray, what the hell are you doing here?" She tried to lower her voice and calm herself down but the situation was still lost on her.

"Er, I didn't think you'd be here yet." Ray glanced at the clock on the wall briefly before crossing the room to her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Her voice was much calmer now and she let him pull her into a hug. He ran a hand through her hair and held her tightly which made all her worries melt away. She could easily stay lost in the moment forever, but instead tried to snap herself back to reality. "What is this anyway?" She glanced over his shoulder and broke away from the hug which she soon regretted.

"Well, er, it's dinner?" He said sarcastically and grinned at her.

"I can see that." She grinned back at him and the two stood back for a moment as she observed all the work he'd done. There was a tall vase of roses in the center of the table and a bottle of wine next to it along with a couple candles which then lead her to realize there were candles placed all over the room, on any flat surface he could find. She was disappointed in herself for not noticing it sooner and surprised he'd gone to so much trouble for her. The way she saw it she wasn't worth anything like this. She certainly didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him. Normally she would have found this entire concept corny, but this was Ray. "Why?" She asked, still too overcome to barely speak loud enough to be heard.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Yeah, why would you do this?"

He immediately figured that meant she was upset with the gesture, but she slid her hand into his to stop any of those thoughts she knew he had so often. "Because I love ya." He squeezed her hand and lead her to the table. "And er, I thought ya kinda needed this after whatever happened with you and that guy today."

She sighed. "Ray, you didn't have to do all this." She sat down at the table and Ray stood across from her. "I just don't want you to think I don't trust you. I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you." She laid a hand on his shoulder. But I can't...I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"I know ya trust me." He pulled a key out of his pocket and stood up to dangle it in front of her. "Ya trusted me enough to er, give me a key to yer apartment." He smiled.

"Which I'm regretting after this." She jumped up and playfully tried to grab the key from him with no success. "What um, what broke by the way?"

"Oh er, sorry about that. I dropped yer egg timer." He pointed to the small pile of gears laying on the counter. She burst into giggles. Something about the way he said egg timer made her lose it. This happened to her quite often. He had a way of making her act like a school girl.

She composed herself. "What were you doing with my egg timer?"

"I was tryin' to cook. It er, seemed like a good idea at the time." Ray scratched his head.

"Is that what I smell?" She curled up her nose. Suddenly Misty lept off the couch and started barking towards the kitchen. The two turned around just in time to see a giant cloud of smoke hurdle out of the oven.

"Damn!" Ray shouted over the obnoxious beeping of the smoke detector and opened up the oven. Cassie opened the cupboard and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

"Ray, move!" She grabbed his arm to pulled him out of the cloud of smoke and sprayed the foam into the oven for a couple minutes. A bit later she peered into the oven and determined the fire was out. "One quick question." She pulled out the pan of char and ash and set it on the counter. "Exactly what was this supposed to be?"

"Turkey." He sighed as he sat down on the floor and slumped against the counter. He felt like a failure. Why did this always happen when he tried to do something nice for a girl? It seemed he wasn't meant to be happy. He thought she'd probably kick him out now or start yelling. Instead she burst into laughter as she inspected the room. There was foam from the fire extinguisher all over the floor and they'd even managed to break a few plates in the chaos. She sat down on the floor next to him and placed a hand on his lap. He tried to force a smile. She wasn't mad yet so there must be reason to be happy. "I can't do anythin' right with ya can I?" The smile left his face and he dropped his head.

"Don't say that, baby." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm having a really nice evening believe it or not."

"Really?" She nodded. He knew she was just trying to be polite. She was always nice to everyone. Although he had to admit to himself, it had been kind of fun sorting out the fire. "I don't deserve ya." He wasn't quite aware he'd said that out loud.

Cassie stood up suddenly and crossed her arms. "Ray, you don't have to do all of this stuff. You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you the way you are." She helped him to his feet and they exchanged a quick kiss.

"I just wanted ta give ya a nice romantic evening." He looked around the room. "I gave ya a mess instead."

"You don't have to do all this silly romantic stuff." She looked behind her towards the oven one last time. "We can have just as much fun starting things on fire!" She turned her head back in what appeared to be slow motion to Ray. Her hair flew over her shoulders and she lit up with that big toothy smile that drove him crazy. He couldn't stand it anymore. Watching her walk around the kitchen with her glowing expressions and her adorable laugh, it was too much. He wanted her so badly. He respected her for not wanting to dive into a sexual relationship right away but he really loved her. He was serious about her and knew she'd realize that eventually. His head kept telling him he didn't deserve her but it just didn't matter anymore. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a long, loving kiss. She happily complied. He lead her back to the couch and she quickly found her way into his arms and wrapped in his embrace while they kissed passionately. He slid a hand under her shirt and began working upward before she stopped him. "Mmmm...Ray no." She moved her lips off his and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry, I'm just...not now, please."

"It's OK baby." He quickly slid his hand back out of her shirt and covered the part of skin he exposed.

"It's not that I don't want to...because I do. I'm just not ready. It's hard to explain." She looked down at her lap.

"Try me." He smiled and put a reassuring hand on her lap.

"I'm sorry Ray, I just can't."

"Hey it's OK, I get it." He stood up. He really didn't of course but he wanted to so badly. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips before heading towards the door.

"You don't have to leave?" She stood up and followed him.

"I know, I just wanna get home and rest. Er, it was a long day." He put on his jacket. "Er, should I help ya clean up this mess first?"

"Nah, it's OK. I got it." She felt like he was punishing her for not being ready yet. He wasn't really but that's how it seemed. He was punishing himself more than anyone. "I love you."

"Love ya too babe." He kissed her one last time and left.

Cassie opened her bedroom door and turned on the light. "Misty, where are ya girl?" She called for her Siberian husky while she unbuttoned her jacket. Misty ran in after from the kitchen and greeted her with two barks. Cassie knelt down to pet her dog and noticed the answering machine blinking on her night stand. She scratched the dog quickly behind the ears and made her way to the night stand. The dog followed her and plopped on her bed. She clicked the button on the answering machine and began shedding her clothes.

"Well, it was a pleasant surprise to see you today, Cassie." The voice on the machine said.

Cassie slowly stopped undressing and walked closer to the night stand.

The message continued. "Don't think you've seen the last of me, Cassie. You can't just call your cop friends and get rid of me. I'm not scared of cops anymore, dear. Sweet dreams. I'll be in touch soon. You'll know when you've seen me. You'll just know." The message ended with a loud beep. Misty began growling at the answering machine and Cassie dropped to her bed with a moan. "Why did he have to come to Chicago, Misty? Why can't he just leave me alone?"

xXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

"There ya are, Cassie!" Ray called to her from across the station. It was the morning now. Cassie was still stunned from last night. She tried to ignore the fact that her past was coming back to haunt her and talk to Ray.

"Hi, baby." She met him at the door to hug him but stopped. "What is that smell?" She curled up her nose.

"It's called mayonnaise, Cassie." Fraser entered behind Ray, smelling even worse than Ray did.

"Mayonnaise? Do I dare ask why?" She crossed her arms and let out a giggle.

"Well," Fraser started. Ray sighed while Dief licked him. "we were chasing this man through the kitchen of Joe's Subs when Ray tripped and fell into the vat of mayonnaise. I tried to pull him out but the man threw me in as well. I thought we did a rather decent job of cleaning ourselves up." Fraser scanned Ray up and down and removed a piece of lettuce from his shoulder. "Well perhaps not."

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't carpool with you guys today. This jacket is suede!" She walked back to Ray's desk with the boys.

"Alright, I'm gonna have Frannie track down sandwich boy." Ray said winking at Cassie.

"Wait, isn't Joe's Subs that place where we were going to eat at yesterday? Before you crashed into… uh… that guy." Cassie asked and soon regretted mentioning 'that guy' as she didn't want to be asked about it.

"Yes, in fact, while we were there I observed multiple people complaining of flu like symptoms and leaving." Fraser told her.

"Yikes! I'm so glad we didn't actually eat there."

"Yeah, you should be glad." Frannie started while she and Ray walked over to them. "They're cooking illegally even. Their health permit was suspended last month." She handed a sheet of paper to Ray and walked away.

"Perhaps we should inform them of this, Ray?" Fraser asked.

"Inform them? Buddy, that ain't our job!" Ray sat down behind his desk.

"Ray, we need to shut down their business now before more people are contaminated." Fraser insisted.

"No, Fraser! Let the Health Department handle this!" With that, Ray opened up a folder that was sitting on his desk.

"Cassie, please?" Fraser mouthed to Cassie.

"Hey, baby." Cassie slowly moved over to Ray and sat on his lap. This was her specialty. He was putty in her hands now.

"Cassie…" Ray protested.

"Please, do it for me?" She started batting her eye lashes in the most embarrassing way. "I'll be so proud of you."

He stared into her dark brown eyes for a long time. It was pointless. She was just like Fraser... impossible to argue with. "Ugh, fine." He closed up his folder and slid Cassie off his lap.

"Thanks, babe." She kissed him on the cheek and joined Fraser who was already half way to the door.

"I should arrest you both for bribing an officer!" Ray grinned

"You say that every day!" Cassie said. This one incident was enough to make her forget about 'him'.

xXxXxXx

"My name is Marty, how may I help you?" The chubby boy standing behind the counter at Joe's Subs greeted the three detectives. "Would you like to try our meatball sub with our new blend of mayonnaise?"

Fraser and Ray exchanged grins while Cassie giggled under her breath.

"Er, no." Ray slammed the expired heath statement on the counter. "Would ya mind explainin' to us why yer cookin' with an expired heath permit… Marty?"

"Uh, lemme get Joe. He's in the back." Marty walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you go get Joe." Ray continued.

"Ray, did you know that..." Fraser was about to tell Ray about Diefenbaker's 'reaction' to spoiled mayonnaise when he glanced over Ray's shoulder and noticed that Cassie was staring out the window.

"What?" Ray asked. He then turned around and saw Cassie's dead stare out the window. He walked up behind her and put a hand through her hair. "Cass? Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Nothing." She jolted with surprise when Ray touched her.

"Wait a minute." Ray started and pointed out the window. "There's that bastard that Fraser ran into. Jeff er, somethin'."

"Oh, so it is." She pretended that she hadn't noticed him until now but that was obviously the only reason she was looking out the window. "He's… he's not a bastard, Ray. Just someone I'm mad at."

"What did he do to ya, Cass?" Ray continued stroking both hands now through her long black hair.

"It's not a big deal, Ray. Don't worry about it." She turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, if it's not that big a deal then ya won't mind me goin' out there and askin' him." He slid his hands out of her hair and began walking to the door.

"No!" She nearly screamed. "Please, Ray, don't!" She grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back. This caught Fraser's attention but he remained by the counter and decided to let them work it out.

"OK, Cass." Now this was really bothering Ray. This guy definitely did something to her and he had to find out what.

"Ray." Fraser gestured for them to come back to the counter because Marty and Joe were now standing behind the counter waiting for them.

"Oh, yeah." Ray put his hand on Cassie's shoulder and walked her over to the counter. "We'll talk about this later." She moaned and followed Ray back to the counter. "Are you aware that your heath permit is expired and people are gettin' sick?" He slammed the expired permit down on the counter again, less intimidating this time, and slid it to Joe.

"Oh? Well… I guess we'll have to do somethin' about that." Joe smirked at Marty.

"Hey, this is serious." Ray said.

"My partner is right, this is not a joke. We or any other federal employee could easily shut down your establishment under these circumstances." Fraser said.

"We'll get a new permit then, officer." Joe said and Marty nodded.

"Hey, look out there! It's Jeff!" Marty called out.

Joe slid a hand over his face. "Is that really relevant now?"

"You know him?" Cassie blurted out.

"Yeah, he's a great guy!" Marty continued sarcastically, trying to change the subject from their current predicament. "Comes in here all the time, flirts with the customers, gives big tips."

"He's truly something." She slowly turned around. "C-can we go now? Please, Ray?"

"Yeah, sure." Ray said. Fraser moved in front of them to hold the door open. "I'll be back and when I come back, ya either have a heath permit or a for sale sign on the door." He walked to the doorway and tuned back. "And for the record, yer mayonnaise sucks!"

Fraser closed the door behind them. "You handled that rather well, Ray."

"Thanks." Ray said involuntarily not entirely sure if that was intended as sarcasm or not. The three were now walking past Jeff and the two men he was talking to. Ray felt Cassie clutch his hand tighter with each step they took. Finally, they made it to the GTO. Although Ray walked past Jeff as if he didn't know him, in his mind he was slamming Jeff into the trash cans behind them. Trying to make him suffer for whatever he did that made Cassie so fearful.

xXxXxXx  
Now they were back at the station and Ray had begun regretting that he didn't interrogate Jeff when he had the chance. Cassie was checking in with Welsh and the two boys had a moment alone. "Fraser," Ray sat down at his desk but he just couldn't continue speaking.

"I know, Ray. I'm also worried about her." Fraser said while assuming his usual position next to Ray's desk.

"I just wish she could be open with us about it" Ray dropped his face in his hands. "Or at least me? How bad can it be?"

"Well Ray, perhaps this is an incident that is painful for Cassie to remember."

"I just want her to know she can trust me. Er, us for that matter."

"She does trust you, Ray and I believe she trusts me to some extent as well. We have been working with her for well over two months now." Fraser reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ray sighed. Fraser felt his partner's pain.

"I'm back." Cassie emerged from Welsh's office. "I gave Welsh our report on Joe's Sub shop. Let me just hang up my jacket real quick."

"'Kay." Ray said.

Cassie approached the coat rack and slung the jacket off her shoulders. Just as she hung it on the rack, she noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. She double checked to make sure Fraser and Ray were occupied elsewhere before pulling out the note. Then she slowly unfolded the note and read it...

_My dear Cassie,_

_Good news, I've been watching you. I know who you are now. Still a cop? No, detective! Even better. I'm not afraid of you or your friends. Have I ever been before? Meet me tonight at 9 o'clock on 21st and Roe. We'll see if we can make a deal maybe? Oh, and If you tell anyone about this letter, let's just say, I have a large knife with the name "Ray Kowalski" written on it._

_Jeff_

Cassie folded the letter back up quickly and shoved it in her pocket. She was shaking now. There was no way she could walk over to Ray's desk and sit down in the chair. He would see right through her. If he didn't, Fraser would. Her heart was racing and her palms sweating. She walked over there anyway and sat down. She made a mental note to avoid eye contact with either of them for the rest of the day. It was the only way to keep them both safe.

xXxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie stood with arms crossed on the sidewalk in front of a dark alley, waiting for Jeff. She didn't know what to expect. Would he be nice and try to make up for all the things he did to her? What if he was still seeking revenge after all these years? She couldn't decide if she should walk away or wait. Everything in her knew that she had to leave, but what would happen to Ray? Would he actually kill him if she wasn't there? She had to stay. For Ray. There was no way she was going to risk anything happening to him. Besides, it was too late to leave now. He was already walking over to her. "I'm glad you decided to show. Smart girl, you are."

Cassie met him halfway up the alley. "Just don't hurt him." Her voice cracked.

"I won't as long as you do everything I say." He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them up to her face.

"What do you want from me?" Cassie threw his hands off her face.

"You, just you…" He slammed her against the brick wall, knocking the wind out of her. She slid out from under his arms

"What? Jeff, it's over. You know that." He tried to kiss her and she slipped away again.

"I know, but I want you back." He chased after her slowly.

"OK, what else do you want from me?" He pushed her into the back of the alley and she fell down. She swallowed hard and felt she should have known better. He loved doing this to her, belittling her. She forced herself to keep her gun at home in case he made her upset and she had to shoot him. No one had ever confused her emotions as much as he did. The darkness closed in around her as he dragged her further into the alley. She knew exactly what to expect.

xXxXxXx

Fraser and Ray sat on the couch in Ray's apartment studying the record of Joe "the sandwich man" McGruff.

"So, I'm curious how this guy got a heath permit in the first place? He's had twenty health violations before!" Ray slid a hand through his hair.

"Well, he was given a second chance, Ray." Fraser said. "Or more specifically a twenty first chance." There was a knock on the door all of a sudden.

Ray rose from the couch and opened the door. "Cassie?" His eyes lit with fear. Cassie was standing there crying a little and her clothing ripped in multiple places and the places that weren't ripped were covered in blood. He threw his arms around her and pulled her in the room. "Wait here, I'll get some towels." Ray dashed off down the hallway.

"Cassie? What happened?" Fraser sprang off the couch. His face had turned pale at the sight.

"Nothing." She sat down next to him on the couch and hung her head.

"Cassie, you're covered in blood. That's something." That was a sentence Fraser dreaded to say. He inched closer to her.

"Here." Ray ran back in the room and covered her in towels.

"Thank you, Ray." She wiped a tear from her red face.

"Cassie who did this to you?" Ray thought for a moment and sat down on the arm of the couch. "It was that bastard Jeff wasn't it?"

Cassie didn't answer. So many thoughts were racing through her head. It was Jeff that did this but if she told Ray, he would just lose his temper and get himself killed. But this was Ray. She had to be honest with him. She would want him to be honest with her. Cassie slowly turned her head to Ray and nodded. "Yes."

"I knew it." Ray said clutching the arm of the couch with one hand. "Who is Jeff anyway? How do ya know him?" He put a supportive arm around her and his eyes were just encouraging her to confess. She turned towards Fraser who was giving her the same 'you can trust me' look that Ray was giving her.

"His name Is Jeff Muniz…" She started.

"Your brother?" Fraser interrupted her.

"No," She looked away for a second and then looked back. "My ex-husband."

"You were married?" Ray asked. Why hadn't she mentioned that before?

Cassie nodded. "Only for a few months. He was so nice. All my friends loved him. Then he proposed… and I said yes and that's when the hell started."

"What happened?" Fraser asked again.

"We um, we got married a short while later and we had a terrific honeymoon." She swallowed hard. "Then it all ended when we came home. Literally the minute we came home. He locked me in the closet." Cassie's voice began to crack and Ray held her tighter. "I couldn't believe it. Everything was supposed to be perfect." The tears began pouring down her face again.

"Oh, Cassie." Ray held her. He couldn't believe it either. She wasn't the girl that she pretended to be all this time. He knew he had to be careful now, or else he would start crying and that was the last thing Cassie needed.

"He would leave me in that closet all day and beat me whenever he felt like it."

"How did you escape?" Fraser asked in all seriousness.

"He was drunk. Left the key in the closet. I got out and drove his car out of town while he was passed out on the bed. I drove to a police station. That's where I met Hazel." Then she smiled at the only good memory in all that. "She was only a beat cop then but she was my hero at the time."

Ray moved the hair that was stuck to Cassie's face to the side and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Yer staying here tonight. I'll run by your place and getcha some clothes." Ray stood up.

"No!" She reached for his hand. "Don't leave me!"

"Relax," Ray squeezed her hand. "Yer not alone. Fraser's here."

"No, you don't understand. He'll kill you." Her eyes filled with tears again.

Fraser became concerned now that two of his friends were possibly involved. "How do you know that, Cassie?"

"Because…" she took a deep breath, "he said he would."

Fraser and Ray shot each other a look.

Ray sighed. "OK, I'll call Hazel and Vecchio and have 'em bring ya some clothes from yer place."

"Ray…" Cassie started. "I couldn't. I don't need you to…"

"Cass, I'm serious. He's dangerous! It's late and we can't get ya any protection tonight."

"Ray is right, Cassie." Fraser agreed.

"See, I'm right." He stood up and walked to the phone on the coffee table. "You'll sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." He smiled at her and picked up the phone. She was still in disbelief that any of this was actually happening.

xXxXxXx  
Meanwhile, Ray Vecchio and Hazel McCormick sat across from each other at a booth in a diner downtown. Hazel didn't like going to fancy places when she was out with Ray. Plain and simple, that's just how she was. Ray wanted to take her to fancy places but she wouldn't let him. As long as they were together, it didn't really matter.

"So, I'm sitting there in the middle of a tug of war fight with Dief over a donut and Fraser's yelling in my ear about the hotdog vendor, what was I supposed to do?" Ray asked Hazel while pouring sugar in his coffee.

"So, what did you do? " Hazel was smiling and laughing.

"Well, I let Dief take the donut and arrested the hotdog vendor." Ray took a sip of his coffee. "It was the only humane thing to do." He grinned.

"Ah, you're such a good cop." Hazel said.

"Hey, it was a hard decision. It was a cream filled donut after all!"

"Dief's favorite." Hazel added. Ray nodded.

The waitress walked over to the table and pulled a notepad and pen out from her pocket. "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ray started. Then his cell phone rang. "Hang on, give us a couple more minutes." The waitress nodded and walked to another table. Ray dug through his pocket to find his phone. "Vecchio." He answered. "What? What happened?" Ray shot Hazel a frightened look. Her heart sank. Something must have happened to one of their friends for Ray to give her a look like that. "OK, sure. We'll go now." He closed the phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Ray what's the matter?" Hazel asked, already gripping her coat on the seat.

"I don't know. That was Kowalski. He said some idiot beat up Cassie and we need to pick up some clothes for her." He started sliding out of the booth.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" Hazel followed him out.

"I hope so." Ray draped Hazel's coat over her shoulders and they walked out the door.

xXxXxXx

Ray parked his Riviera outside Cassie's apartment building and he and Hazel got out and ran into the building. Ray approached the elevator. "What room number is she again?" He asked Hazel.

Hazel walked in front of him and clicked the button. "239. Third floor." She answered. The elevator door opened.

"This is why I bring you everywhere." Ray put an arm around her and pulled her into the elevator with him.

Soon, they were at the door of Cassie's apartment. "So, are we gonna break in or do you have a key?"  
"Of course I have a key!" She had it in her hand already and showed it to Ray. "I wouldn't have made you come this far if I didn't have a key!" She slid the key in the lock. "The last thing that poor girl needs is for us to…" The door pushed open before Hazel unlocked it. "…break in." She glanced at Ray who was pushing in front of her now to be the first inside. They both drew their guns.

"Hello?" Ray called. "Chicago PD." He reached around for the light switch. "Could she have forgotten to lock up, Hazel?"

"No, she would never." Hazel moved past Ray and turned on a lamp. Light filled the room exposing a ripped up apartment. Hazel gasped and Ray scratched his head. There were papers laid all around. Most of them ripped to shreds. The ones that weren't ripped had red x's painted across them. Torn blankets and cushions were also sprawled across the living room.

Ray kneeled down by one of the cushions. "God, Hazel." Hazel squatted down next to him. "Looks like dogs ripped these."

"Oh no." Hazel's mind filled with all sorts of horrid things that could have happened here. "Ray, do you think Cassie was attacked by dogs?"

"I don't know. Come on. Let's get the clothes and find out."

xXxXxXx

It seemed like forever to Kowalski but finally Hazel and Ray arrived. "I thought you two forgot about us?" Ray asked, letting the two enter his apartment. "What took ya?"

"Where's Cassie?" Hazel asked, ignoring his question.

"In the shower." Ray closed the door behind them.

"I'll take this stuff to the bathroom." Hazel picked up the suitcase of clothes that she and Ray had brought and made her way out of the room.

Ray sat down in the chair across from Fraser and Kowalski. "You guys saw her. Did it look like she was attacked by dogs?"

"Dogs?" Fraser asked. "Why would you ask that, Ray?"

"The door was open when we got there. Everything was shredded. Everything! Papers, blankets, clothes, furniture. It looked like dogs might have ripped it apart."

"She er, didn't mention anythin' about dogs." Ray said. Hazel walked back in and leaned on the back of the chair.

"Did she tell you who did it then?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, er, Jeff Muniz."

"What?" Hazel jumped back. "No way, not him."

"You also knew him?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah, I helped her with her divorce. It's how we met."

"Divorce?" Ray Vecchio asked. "Would someone mind filling me in?"

"Sure." Hazel sat down next to him. "In few words, Jeff was Cassie's abusive ex-husband. He would beat her and lock her in the closet. She escaped and drove to the police station. That's where we met."

"I didn't even know she was married!" Ray exlaimed.

"She likes to keep it hidden." Hazel sighed. "I just can't believe he's back."

Kowalski stood up. "Don't worry, I'm not lettin' anything happen to her. We'll get 'er some protection in the morning. I'm gonna make some dinner. Ya guys want anything?"

"No thank you, Ray." Fraser said. "I think I'll be heading back to the Consulate now." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, Hazel and I need to finish our dinner, I guess." Ray stood up and lifted Hazel up with him.

"Oh, right." He said, somewhat disappointed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Ray. Don't worry about it too much. I know you're going to worry, it's only natural. Everything will be fine though." Fraser smiled at his partner. He tried to stay confident and keep Ray's spirits up. Fraser held the door open for the others but Hazel stayed behind. He closed the door behind him and let the two be alone.

"Ray," Hazel started walking over to him once the door was shut. "Take care of her for me, will ya?"

"You know I will, Hazel."

"I mean it, this guy doesn't mess around, Ray. If he says he'll do something, he'll do it and he won't let the police get in his way." Her voice cracked."I just, I don't want to see her get hurt again. It was nearly impossible to get rid of him the first time."

"I know." He looked away. This was hurting him the same as it was hurting her.

"No, you don't know!" She yelled. Ray walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hazel, calm down. I think I've got an idea of what he's capable of. I won't let her get hurt again. You know me. I'll kick him in the head and leave him in a ditch."

"I do." She smiled. "I trust you." They exchanged a quick hug and she was out the door. This had been too much for Ray. He wished that Cassie wasn't staying the night so he could run to his room and break down. But she was here and he had to be strong… for Cassie… and Hazel.

"A-are, are they gone?" Cassie peered around the corner with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Yeah, they're gone." Ray started unfolding blankets and lying them on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't face them, ya know?"

"It's OK, I understand. Um, the er, bed's ready." He pointed to the bedroom. "I'm gonna call it a night. I'll be out here if ya need anthin'."

"Oh, Ray, let me sleep on the couch. I couldn't live with myself knowing I put you out."

"It's fine, really!" He sat down on the couch.

"Hey, it's a comfortable couch." She sat down next to him. "Please?" She started giving him that look again that he couldn't say no to. Of course, he was oblivious to her ulterior motive this time.

"Are ya sure?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded. "OK, I guess I'll be in the bedroom if you need anything." He kissed her goodnight and walked to his room. "Goodnight Cass."

"Goodnight." Cassie said, stretching out on the couch. She lay there staring at the ceiling for almost ten minutes. For this one night, she wasn't worried about anything. She only had one thing on her mind now. She rose off the couch and walked to Ray's room.

"What you don't knock?" Ray asked jokingly in the dark. He was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling too.

"I'm cold." She walked right up to the side of his bed.

He sat up. "I'll see if I can find ya some more blankets, OK?"

"No!" She quickly crawled in his bed and curled up in the blankets.

"What are ya doin'?" It was a stupid question really but Ray was laughing and too confused to think of anything else to say.

"You don't mind do you?" She pulled him closer to her. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I don't either." He pulled her arms around him and they laid like that until they fell asleep.

XxxXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie emerged from Ray's room the next morning. It was 7 o'clock and he was already up cooking breakfast. "Good morning, baby." She snuck up behind him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Morning." He turned around and gave her a passionate kiss. "Fraser's gonna be here in a few minutes. You'd er, better change."

"Right." She kissed him one last time and walked back to his room where her suitcase was.

"Hey, I hope you er, like yer oatmeal burnt." He placed two bowls on the counter.

"How do you burn oatmeal?" She asked from Ray's bedroom.

"Turnbull taught me."

"That figures."

Ray poured two cups of coffee. "He can burn anything! Pie, cake, bread … even ice cream!"

Cassie opened the door fully dressed and began walking to the kitchen. "Well, everyone's gifted at something." She approached the counter and stared at the bowl of oatmeal for a long time. "It looks… er, good, Ray."

"I never said I was a chef." He handed her a spoon. She took it and began eating. The doorbell rang. "That's Fraser."

"OK. Hey, this isn't bad!" She said with her mouth full.

"Don't press your luck, you haven't gotten to the burnt part yet." He grinned and made his way to the door. "Hey, buddy!" He opened the door.

"Ah, Good morning Ray! How is Cassie?" Fraser walked in.

"Cassie's fine." She answered with her mouth full.

"I'm relieved to hear that." He stood at the counter next to Cassie.

"Want some burnt oatmeal?" Ray asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh, no, no thank you Ray. I think I'll pass."

"Don't know what you're missin'." Cassie joked again. Fraser thought about it and turned his head to Ray.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what she sees in it?" Ray said.

Cassie smiled. That's when the depression returned. She looked down at her lap and sighed. "Ray…"

"Hey," Ray walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be fine. Right, Fraser?"

"Of course it is." Fraser moved next to Ray. "This man will be brought in and you won't have to worry about him again."

"I hope your right, Fraser." Cassie turned her head towards Fraser.

Ray kissed the back of her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Fraser's always right, Cass."

xXxXxXx

The three had just entered the 2-7 and Ray and Hazel were already walking over to them. Cassie really didn't want to talk to them. There would only be questions about Jeff and she couldn't bear talking about him anymore. It was just too hard for her. She hated making people worry about her and having Ray and Fraser tripping over themselves for her was enough.

"Cassie." Hazel raced to her friend's side and wrapped her arm around Cassie's. "How are you feeling today?"

"I've been better, Hazel." She forced a smile.

"I know. Hey don't worry about it too much." She tugged at her arm and walked in front of the three. "Ray and I got an address!" She smiled. "It's all gonna be over soon."

"Greatness! I finally get a chance to kill that bastard." Ray walked in front of the three and the other Ray handed him the address.

Cassie was horrified now. "No, Ray! I can't let you do this." She tugged at his jacket. She knew that this could only end badly for him.

"Cassie, this guy needs a kick in the head. I can't let ya stop me this time." He pulled away from her.

"No Ray." Fraser walked in front of his partner. "Cassie is right this time. You have become emotionally involved and are subject to react differently than you normally would. I think you should let us handle this case."

"I'm not afraid of him, Fraser. He hurts my girl, he pays." Ray raised his voice.

"Cool it, Kowalski. We got this under control." Ray said. "I understand. I'd feel the same if this happened to my Hazel. But we've got this."

"You don't understand. None of ya do!" He stepped back from the group. "I need to do this myself."

"Ray. Please." Fraser intervened. Ray ignored him and walked out.

"What's going on here?" Welsh emerged from his office and met the group.

"Kowalski's about to make a big mistake." Ray said.

"He took Jeff Muniz's address and he's gone to hunt after him himself." Hazel said.

"I knew I should have taken him off the case when I had a chance." Welsh sighed and slid his hand across his forehead.

"This is my fault." Cassie sighed.

"No it's not, Cassie." Fraser said. "You couldn't have possibly known that Jeff would have taken it this far."

"Yeah, but I should have expected Ray to act like this about it. I never should have gone to Ray's apartment last night."

"Don't say that. You were scared and Ray would have felt terrible if you hadn't come after that. You did the right thing, Cassie." Fraser comforted her and shot a look to Ray. "Stay here, Cassie, I'll go after him." Fraser placed his hat on his head and turned away.

"No, let him cool off." Welsh's sharp tone brought Fraser back. "He's all talk, he just needs some time to think."

xXxXxXx

The four sat in it the Riv. Guys in the front, girls in the back. It had been several hours since Ray stormed out of the station and Fraser had grown worried that Welsh had been wrong and Ray did do something stupid. They had been parked in front of Jeff's house for an hour or so now and there was still no sign of Jeff, Ray, or either of their cars. Dief was getting very irritable in the back with the girls. Vecchio was getting impatient and Fraser was growing suspicious.

"OK," Hazel started. "We've been sitting in front of Jeff's house for an hour. Neither of them are here. He ain't coming!"

"Hazel, please." Cassie's eyes were glued to the window. "Give him a few more minutes. Ray has to be here. This is the only address he has to go by."

Hazel sighed. "Cass, I know you love him but you've been telling us to wait a few more minutes for an hour!"

"I-I just, I don't understand where he could be?"

"Maybe he went to a bar to calm down, just like the Lieu said?" Ray added while opening a bag of chips. Dief barked and tried to crawl to the front seat. "Dief get your own chips!" He nudged the wolf's nose with the back of his hand. "Fraser, what are you thinking?"

Fraser stared out the window, Ray could tell his friend was lost in thought. "Perhaps just as Ray was arriving, Jeff was leaving." Fraser said.

"You think he followed him?" Cassie asked.

"It's a possibility. Or he chased him away?" There were a lot worse thoughts racing through the Mountie's head but he felt it was irrelevant to suggest them.

"Let's go back to the station. Maybe he's already brought him in?" Hazel said.

"Maybe… I just feel like we're missing something." Cassie said.

"OK, back to the station then." Ray stashed the bag of chips in the glove box and started the engine of the car. "Maybe he got smart and changed his mind?" The car started moving forward.

"Are we still talking about the same guy here?" Cassie asked.

"True."

Fraser continued to stare out the window as they pulled away from Jeff's property. Suddenly, something caught his eye. "Ray, stop the car!" He threw the door open and leapt out.

"Fraser?" Cassie was the second one out and followed the Mountie down the hill across the street from the house. "What is it?" Cassie asked.

They both stopped as Ray, Hazel, and Dief caught up with them. There it was, Ray's GTO crashed at the bottom of the steep hill.

Cassie's heart was racing and she tried to run to the car, but Ray and Hazel were holding her back. They were telling her to stay there, but her heart was beating too fast for her to hear what they were saying.

She was finally able to hear Fraser say, "Wait here. I'll go check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Ray added. Hazel held Cassie and they waited at the top of the hill.

The boys ran down the hill nearly tripping over themselves… desperate to reach the car. Neither of them knew what they would find but someone had to investigate.

Finally, Fraser moved to the driver's side of the GTO and peered into the broken window. "I don't see him, Ray."

Ray moved to the other side and looked into the back of the car. "No luck here either, Benny." They both looked up from the car and shot serious looks at each other. "He's not here." Ray shouted up to the girls waiting at the top of the hill.

Fraser sighed. He was relieved but now worried about where Ray could be.

"Where is he then, Benny?" Ray leaned on the car.

"I wish I knew, Ray." Fraser buried his face in one hand.

xXxXxXx

Fraser and Ray met the girls at the top of the hill. Cassie was somewhat relieved but also more worried than she was before. Hazel was sensing this from her friend and put an arm around her, admitting to herself that this was just as bad as Cassie had thought it would be.

"OK, he's not there." Cassie told herself aloud. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Where is he then? People don't just disappear!" She crossed her arms.

"Ray?" Hazel looked at Ray for an answer.

Ray sighed. "I-I don't know." He slid a hand across the top of his head.

Fraser looked past the three to the house that was supposed to be Jeff's. "Ray, look at the house."

"Yeah?" Ray turned around quickly and the girls did the same.

"The curtains. They were moving." Fraser pointed at the second story window of the house and they watched as the curtains slowly came to a stop.

Ray pulled out his gun. "Let's break in."

No one protested.

Hazel pulled out her gun as they arrived on the porch. "Cassie, maybe you should stay here?" She put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No," She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm coming with you."

"But you don't have a gun with you?" Ray asked.

"Neither does Fraser and he's immortal." Cassie smiled at Fraser.

"Not immortal." Fraser corrected her. "I'm a mortal the same as you are."

Hazel shrugged and Ray kicked down the door. The gang followed him in. "Chicago PD" Ray yelled realizing he should keep this somewhat legal even though it was just personal now.

"Jeff Muniz, you are under arrest. I advise you to surrender now and let the detective read you your Miranda rights." Fraser called into the abandoned looking building.

"That never works Fraser." Hazel took the lead, peered her head into the kitchen, and returned back to the group.

Ray and Fraser walked over to the staircase leading up stairs. "Let's split up." Ray turned towards them. "Girls, check the downstairs, Fraser and I will check the upstairs." Hazel nodded and gestured for Cassie to follow her.

"Dief, go with them." Fraser commanded his wolf. Dief let out a bark of agreement and followed the girls. Fraser and Ray continued up the stairs. Ray chose for him and Fraser to go upstairs because that was where the curtains were moving and he worried what they might find up there.

Once they arrived upstairs, Fraser and Ray split up into the multiple bedrooms. Ray checked out the first one, searching through closets and behind furniture but with no luck. Fraser entered the second room, there was a pile of rope on the floor in the center of the room. Suddenly, a muffled sound coming from the closet attracted his attention. He opened the unlocked closet door and there was Ray, bound to a chair and gagged with a towel tied around the back of his head. "Ray, I found him!" Fraser yelled, untying the towel from the his partner's mouth. "Are you alright?"

Ray let out a gasp as the towel was removed from his face. "I'm fine. Where's Cassie?"

"She's downstairs, searching for you, of course." He moved behind the chair in the small closet and untied him.

Vecchio ran into the room and stood at the doorway of the closet. "You OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ray stood up and walked out of the closet with Fraser.

"I'll check in with the girls." Vecchio said and made his way out of the room after gesturing for them to follow.

"Right you are." Fraser said but hesitated. "Ray, what exactly happened?" He whispered to Ray who was still recovering from his ordeal.

"He's gonna kill 'er." Ray whispered back. "He told me he was gonna and ran out the back door." Ray had really doubted Jeff before and despite the fact that he had already beaten her twice and now him, he had thought he could still take him. "I guess I er, can't do this alone, buddy."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Fraser put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone. We all care for Cassie.

"This bastard really is serious." Ray sighed. "I can't… I'm not gonna…"

Fraser sighed and nodded. "I understand. Everything will be alright, Ray." He stepped in front of his partner. "We should go now. Cassie is scared to death downstairs."

"Right." He agreed. It was true, Cassie was on the verge of a breakdown.

Cassie had already heard them coming down. The minute they both touched the bottom step, she ran to Ray and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, God, are you OK?" She said and nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He returned the hug.

"I-I thought he was going to kill you. What happened?" Cassie tilted her head upwards a bit to sound less muffled.

"He met me at the er, door and pulled me in. I don't know what happened. All I remember is seein' a plank and the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair in a closet and my head hurt. He was er, gone out the back door already." He continued to hold Cassie while he spoke.

"You got lucky, Kowalski." Ray said.

"Does your head still hurt?" Fraser was still concerned.

"I'm not goin' to the hospital, Fraser."

"Understood." Fraser has learned that when Ray says he's not going to the hospital, he is definitely not going to the hospital.

"I know ya don't want any help, Cass, but ya need some protection er somethin'." Ray told her. She eased away from him a little.

"I know." She sighed. "I just don't want people thinking I'm… a woman."

"But you are, Cassie." Fraser said. Both of the Ray's shot him looks. "Ah, you mean the stereotype of a woman?"

Cassie nodded. "I've spent years trying to prove that I can be a cop. It's not easy for woman, ya know. All that could end if something like this gets out."

"Cassie, you cannot do this alone. You have tried and have failed. Let us help you now." Fraser said.

"I know." She swallowed hard. "I guess I don't really have another choice?"

"No, ya don't." Ray said, bringing her in for another hug. "Ya know," He whispered in her ear. "y'can say yer not a woman as much as ya want, but yer still a beautiful woman to me. It'd just be weird if ya weren't."

She was tearing up a little and nuzzled her face in his neck. "I love you."

"Love ya too." He moved his hand across her back. "It's gonna be OK." Ray could have stayed in that hug for hours if he could but then he realized his friends were watching him and he had an image to protect. "Alright," Ray pulled back slowly and checked his gun. "Let's find this bastard."

Fraser held the door open for them and they all walked out the door but Ray stopped abruptly on the porch. "Wait, where's my car?"

Everyone looked away.

"Um," Cassie started. "It's uh, down that hill." She scratched the back of her head.

"What? How?" He started walking towards the edge of the hill.

"It was probably Jeff. He didn't want anyone to find you, obviously." She followed him.

"Aw, damn." He moaned at the sight of his precious GTO smashed and cradled at the bottom of the hill. "I guess I'll be riding with you, Vecchio."

Vecchio sighed at the thought of four additional people crammed in his Riv.

"But there are only four sets of safety belts, Ray." Fraser followed them.

"Not the time for safety, Fraser." Hazel said.

"Hazel, there's always a time for safety." Fraser corrected her.

"Ya were just askin' for that, Hazel." Ray said and unlocked the car.

xXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Barceló Lufanzi is Jeff's new employer." Frannie read through her freshly printed papers on Jeff as the others were huddled around her. "Mr. Lufanzi owns an Italian restaurant simply called "Lufanzi's." It's on the other side of town. He just hired Jeff last week so I guess he's still new in Chicago."

"Anything else, Francesca?" Fraser leaned in.

"Yeah, Fraser," She looked at him for a moment and returned to her papers. "I did check on Lufanzi too. He's got a rap sheet thing as long as your leg."

"Arm, Frannie." Ray shook his head at his sister's vocabulary. "As long as your arm."

"Whatever, bro. Legs make more sense though. My legs are longer than my arms, aren't they Fraser?" She slid her chair back abruptly and propped her legs on the desk.

"Yes, they are, Francesca." He cleared his throat. "Although that is the proper expression, that particular phrase insinuates that arms are very long but legs are, in fact, longer than arms. Therefore, that would be a more exaggerative expression. There are cases, however, of people whose arms are longer than their legs…"

"Thanks for that, Fraser." Ray ended Fraser's speech sarcastically and put his arm around Cassie. He could put up with those speeches usually, but not now. Not until this was over could he find something enlightening in that speech.

"My pleasure Ray." Fraser remained unaware of the sarcasm in that.

"Let's pay a visit to Lufanzi's then." Hazel stood up from her squatted position next to the desk. "Come on, Dief!" She patted the wolf on his head and he followed her immediately.

xXxXxXx

"You guys really think he'd come back to his old job?" Ray Vecchio parked his Riv in front of Lufanzi's Italian restaurant. It was dinner time now and they were there on unofficial police business.

"Well, we got nothin' else to go by." Kowalski said.

"Since we're already here, we might as well ask Mr. Lufanzi a few questions." Fraser opened the car door and climbed out. The five entered the restaurant only to find themselves immediately crammed into the corner of the waiting section.

"Wow, must be good food?" Haze shouted above the chatting crowd. "Should I pull out my gun now for faster service?"

"I think a badge will do the job." Vecchio pulled his badge out of his pocket and held it above his head until the other customers moved aside. "Excuse me, ma'am." He marched straight towards the hostess.

The Italian hostess looked up at him and his group of cops and one random Mountie as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then she returned her attention to sorting through a pile of menus atop her podium. "Sir, you'll have to wait your turn even if you are a cop."

Fraser pushed his way in front of Ray. "We are not here to to dine but to ask Mr. Lufanzi some questions. He's in trouble with the police and we would appreciate your assistance in arranging for us to meet with him." He explained.

"He's in trouble again?" She slammed down her pile of menus and started shouting curses in Italian.

"You know him well?" Ray Vecchio asked.

"I'm his wife."

"Oh," Fraser cleared his throat. "Then perhaps you could arrange a meeting for us? Is he here now?"

"Yes, he's in the back." She sighed. "Is he really in trouble again?" She whispered, hoping the crowd of hungry customers hadn't overheard their conversation.

"Not yet. He's got an employee that we're um...investigating" He looked behind him at an abnormally quiet Cassie bundled in Ray's arms. She wasn't holding up as well as she thought she was. It had been a very long and stressful day. "We just want to ask some questions."

The woman nodded and called for another employee to watch the podium. "Follow me." She led the five to the kitchen where Mr. Lufanzi was training a new chief.

"No, no, no!" Mr. Lufanzi shouted. "That's not how we stir the pasta! It's a delicate motion not a massage! Let me show you." He reached for the bowl.

"Barceló!" Mrs. Lufanzi called her husband from the kitchen door. "Come here."

Mr. Lufanzi glared up at her and noticed the Mountie standing behind his wife. "Er, here's the pasta back." He set the bowl of pasta down and walked towards his wife. "And remember… motion not massage." He told the chef while he was walking away. "Dear, what is it?" He whispered to his wife while his eyes remained fixed on the unusual spectacle of Fraser.

"The police want to talk to you. What did you do this time?" She hissed at him.

"Nothing, nothing!" He cleared his throat. "Um, let's not do this here in front of everyone. Come back to my office with me." They followed him to the door on the other side of the kitchen. "Please sit down." He pointed to the chairs in his office as he flipped the light switch on.

"I think I would rather stand Mr. Lufanzi." Fraser said. Cassie took his offer and sat down.

"Suit yourself. So what brings the five of you to my restaurant? I assure you I have done nothing wrong." He sat down behind his desk.

"Does the name Jeff Muniz sound familiar at all?" Ray Vecchio pulled a picture of him out of his pocket. He decided to take over the interview now.

"Yes, actually." He took the picture and recognized the face in a moment. "Good man, one of my most dedicated employees. Until recently."

"What happened recently?"

"He's been distracted lately and even leaves early sometimes. He didn't even come in to work today. I tried to call him but his phone was disconnected. I thought maybe him and his wife were having money troubles again."

Cassie nearly choked. "Wife?"

Mr. Lufanzi stood up and pulled a picture out of his desk drawer. "Jeff came in to help clean up and gave me this picture of him with his wife...wait..." He did a double take at Cassie and then looked back at the picture. "I-I don't understand." He handed the picture to Vecchio.

He studied the picture of only a second and sighed. "Aw jeez."

"What?" Cassie asked and Ray Kowalski swiped the picture from Vecchio and showed it to her. "That's... that's me?" She swallowed hard and took the picture of her and Jeff. "My mom took that picture at the engagement party Jeff's parent's threw for us but I thought I only had a copy of that picture?"

"Oh, about that." Vecchio scratched his neck. "I forget to tell you that your apartment was broken into last night." There had been a lot happening and he'd genuinely forgot to tell her.

"What? How could you forget to tell me that!" She shouted. "Where's Misty?"

"Don't worry Cassie, Misty is unharmed. I arranged for her to stay at the Consulate with Diefenbaker." Fraser reassured her. Cassie nodded.

"So you are not married to him then?" Mr. Lufanzi asked.

"Well we were married once...several years ago for only a short time." She looked down and decided it wasn't necessary to explain.

"Oh my." Mr. Lufanzi sighed. "He's been lying to me then. I thought he was a little crazy. All he ever talked about was how amazing his wife is. I take it you don't have children in college either then?"

"Ray, I want to go now." Cassie stood up suddenly. This was getting too ridiculous. She'd had enough today.

"Sure baby." He put his arm around her and led her out the door. "We'll er, we'll be out in the car."

"I think I'll join you." Hazel followed the two out. This was becoming hard for her to deal with as well. She was the only person who'd listened to Cassie when she came hurdling into the police station pleading for help all those years ago. Some of Hazel's fellow officers thought Cassie was drunk at first but Hazel knew she needed help. She could see it in her eyes. They didn't look drunk, they looked scared and helpless. A few bruises could be anything, but she could see the red marks around her hands where she'd been tied up. Cassie became a cop because of Hazel. She wanted to help people the way she helped her.

Fraser nodded and watched them walk out the door. He'd never seen Cassie like this before. She was always so strong. He was glad she had Ray to look out for her though. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Do you have any clue as to where he might currently be residing?"

Mr. Lufanzi shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He frowned. "Did I upset her?"

"No," Fraser immediately answered without thinking. "Well...perhaps but she's very uneasy. She's had to go through a lot over the past several days."

"If ya hear from him call the station and ask for Detective Vecchio." Ray slid a card with a number scribbled on it across the desk.

"Of course I will. I'm terribly sorry about everything." He collected the card and dropped it in his drawer before escorting the men out. Fraser held the door open for Ray as the walked to the car.

"Hazel was right, Benny. This guy's not just some woman beater, he's a full blown psycho." Ray fumbled through his pocket for his car keys. There was nothing Ray hated more than someone who gets a kick out of hurting women. That was one thing both the Ray's could agree on.

"Indeed." Fraser agreed. "Jeff will most likely qualify for psychological aid during his time in prison once we catch him." The two stopped just before getting in the car. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt a woman either.

"If we catch him. There's plenty of Chicago for him to hide in." Ray sighed.

"We will bring him to justice, Ray."

xXxXxXx

"It was er, real nice of Lufanzi to give us some lasagna." Ray Kowalski said while he set two plates of lasagna on the table. Mrs. Lufanzi had overheard their conversation in her husband's office and caught them on the way out to give Cassie a takeaway carton of lasagna.

Cassie stared at her plate and eventually nodded. "I hate people feeling sorry for me."

Ray sighed and sat down next to her. "I know." It seemed there was nothing he could do to cheer her up and it was killing him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just, I don't know how to help ya without killing him?" He forced a smile.

"Killing him and getting yourself thrown in jail will not help me." She took a small bite of her dinner and shoved it aside. "I'm sorry I don't have an appetite." Ray stood back up and took her plate back to the kitchen. "You have helped me you know. You're letting me stay with you while the FBI ransacks my apartment after all!"

"Sounds like a good excuse to me." Ray joked while he dumped the food off the plate and back into the container. He realized he didn't have much of an appetite either so he walked back over to the table to collect his plate. "You can stay over here whenever er, whenever ya want ya know."

"I know." She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you for being here for me, Ray. You have no idea how much I need you right now." She remembered how badly she needed someone while she was going through this the first time and became overcome suddenly. Ray rushed to her side while she just let everything out finally.

"Shhhh...I'm right here baby." He squeezed her tightly while she grasped onto him and cried loudly into his shoulder. He knew this had to come out eventually.

xXxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

Fraser marched into the station at 6am sharp. They agreed to meet at this time yesterday morning so he expected they would be here at the same time today and every day until they found Jeff. "Good morning Francesca." Fraser greeted the Civilian Aid at her desk.

She was leaning back in her chair and filing her nails. "Morning Frase." She immediately made eye contact with him. "No one else is here yet." She leaned forward and turned on the computer in front of her.

"I anticipated Ray and Hazel would be punctual at this juncture?" They arrived extra early yesterday, before Fraser even. He could understand Kowalski and Cassie being late, they usually were as it was. "Perhaps they required additional sleep after yesterday." He decided it wasn't necessary to worry himself or Frannie.

Frannie nodded and returned to filing her nails. "It's awful this happened to her."

"To Cassie?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah, it always happens to the nice girls doesn't it." She sighed. "I mean, I just didn't expect her to have gone through anything like this. You'd never have known. She put it all behind her so well."

"Indeed."

"She just seemed normal...well she might be kinda insane. She likes Kowalski after all!" She scoffed.

"I don't understand how caring for Ray pegs Cassie as having a psychological disorder?" Fraser said, somewhat satisfied with her confused look while she tried to translate the sentence.

The door opened before she got the chance to answer and in came Kowalski and Cassie. It was quiet in the station, only a few dazed cops were still around from the night shift. The two exchanged greetings with Fraser before Ray noisily dragged a chair across the room for Cassie to sit in.

Another familiar face came through the door after a minute.

"Dewey what are you doing here?" Cassie turned around to acknowledge their unexpected company.

"I could ask you the same thing." He walked past them and turned on the light on his desk. "Tryin' to finish a case with a dead carrier pigeon and a car dealer." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Cassie nodded and refrained from saying anything further.

"Ya always get the weird ones, eh Dewey?" Ray joked.

"Funny." He began walking away and then turned back. "Oh, Cassie this came for you." He held out an envelope in front of her and Ray swiped it.

"Ray, I can read my own mail!" Cassie sneered.

Ray ignored her and opened the letter. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do. Protecting her from everything he possibly could seemed like the best idea now. He sighed while he read the letter and set it down on the desk in front of Cassie. "Dewey where'd ya get that the mail hasn't come yet?"

"The guy standing outside." Dewey became a little concerned suddenly. "He said he was a friend. Who is he?"

"What'd he look like?" Cassie read over the letter.

"Uh, black hair, green eyes, taller than me."

"That's him." Ray punched the chair and ran out the door with Fraser.

"That's who?" Dewey shrugged.

Cassie leapt up from the chair and followed Fraser and Ray. "If you see him again, arrest him."

Dewey raised an eyebrow and looked to Frannie for an explanation but she was back to filing her nails already.

Ray drew his gun and walked around in circles with his partner several times before Cassie joined them. "Damn, he was right here. The bastard came right to the police station and we missed 'im."

"What did the letter say Cassie?" Fraser looked at her.

She sighed. "He wants to make a deal with me tonight at the pier." She'd seen a lot of movies, anytime someone wants to meet you at the pier was bad. "Alone of course."

Ray reholstered his gun. "No one's goin' to the pier."

Just then the other Ray pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the group. He quickly got out and ran to them. "What did I miss?"

"He was right here, Vecchio." Ray pointed to where they were standing. "He even talked to Dewey."

"He came to the police station? God, he's brave." Vecchio sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Is Hazel here?"

"No, I thought she'd be with you?" Cassie asked.

"I tried calling her but she didn't pick up so I figured she was already here?"

Fraser and Cassie exchanged a look. "Oh my God he's got her." Cassie said and swallowed hard.

"Who?" Vecchio asked, still trying to catch up.

"Your girlfriend genius." Kowalski added.

Cassie paced around for a moment. "He's trying to punish me by hurting everyone I care about. First Ray and now Hazel. It only makes sense. That's the deal he wants to make. A trade."

"We should check her apartment before drawing any drastic conclusions." Fraser suggested. He was right of course, it was only a hunch but he couldn't deny it was an accurate one.

"I'll drive." Vecchio's heart was racing while he tried to start the engine. He hadn't thought of Jeff trying to hurt Hazel. He didn't want to believe it was true but it made perfect sense.

xXxXxXx

"This is just how Cassie's apartment looked." Ray Vecchio said, rummaging through the mess of torn papers and ripped fabric lying around in Hazel's apartment. Dief was foraging through the clutter for something to eat. He found a bowl of grapes but didn't give it a second thought before moving on.

"Ray, look." Fraser picked up a pile of pictures on her desk. Each one was a picture of Hazel and Ray and Ray was crossed out in red ink on every picture. He quickly flipped through each picture and tossed the pile on the couch. Ray wasn't coping very well, he was furious at this guy now. It's one thing messing with a cop but this was his girlfriend. He was starting to figure out how Kowalski must feel. "Cassie, where is she?" He walked up to her.

"I...I don't know." She felt sick and was having trouble concentrating on the situation. "I'm sorry, Ray. This is all my fault."

"Yeah it is." He mumbled. If he heard himself saying this he would have regretted it. He was too upset now to think straight and was taking out his aggression on her. "Come on, you must know something? Where would he take her?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to this case? I know as much as you know!" Her voice cracked a little.

"Yeah but I mean his personal preferences? What kind of places does he like to hang out at or something?"

"Ray, please calm down." Fraser warned him. He knew this was turning badly. Ray could be very passionate about the people he cared about. He knew Ray cared about Cassie too but this was a very fragile time for her and he was so close to setting her off.

Cassie tried to think but her mind felt clouded over. "I don't know, I just can't..." She hadn't realized she managed to block out so many of their memories over the years. "I can't remember anything."

"But you were dumb enough to be his wife? You gotta remember something?"

Her mouth dropped a little. She had nothing to say to that. She couldn't believe how insensitive he could be. Then she became hysterical and began raising her voice and even crying a little. "I get it already, it's my fault. I love her too and if I had any idea where she was I'd be there by now." She took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry OK, I fell in love with the wrong guy, shoot me!"

Kowalski moved between them and put a hand on Vecchio's chest to push him back a little. "That's enough OK." But Vecchio pushed back and again even harder until Fraser had to drive himself between them. Cassie watched the two go at it but was too paralyzed to do anything.

"Take a deep breath Ray." Fraser put a hand on Vecchio's shoulder hoping to calm him down.

Kowalski walked up to him again but he didn't want to fight. They were trying to be friends after all. "I get it ya know, love makes ya do stupid things."

Vecchio nodded. He was much calmer now. "I'm sorry Cassie." He looked at her. He felt awful...not quite awful enough to apologize to Kowalski though. Love couldn't have caused him to act like that...could it?

"It's OK, Hazel gets under your skin doesn't she." She forced a smile. Kowalski was always so amazed at her ability to forgive people. He envied her for that.

Suddenly something ticked in Fraser's head. "Ray what did you have for breakfast?"

"All I've had is a cup of coffee." Fraser acknowledged the response with a brief nod and walked out of the apartment. "Fraser...where's he going?"

They followed Fraser downstairs and out into the parking lot to the Riv. He opened the car door and sat in the front seat. If he remembered correctly Ray would have a thermos of coffee in his car. He usually did this time of year. Hazel demanded it because she was paranoid he would break down and freeze to death.

"Fraser what are ya doin?" Kowalski stopped with the others next to the car. He opened the thermos and crawled out of the car.

"Hey, don't spill any of that on the seat!" Vecchio shouted. No one was able to figure out what he was doing. After all this time they still couldn't figure out how Fraser's mind worked.

"I won't, Ray." Fraser swished the coffee around a little and took a small sip. "Hm."

Everyone groaned little at the response.

"Oh dear, it's just as I feared. Ray you've been poisoned."

"In my coffee?"

"Yes, there's a large dosage of a psychostimulant partially dissolved in your beverage."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "But I brewed that myself this morning? He couldn't...unless...the damn bastard was in my apartment?"

"I'm afraid so." Fraser resealed the thermos and returned it to it's original place in the cupholder between the seats. Ray slapped his hand on the roof of the car and cursed before getting back into the car and gesturing for everyone to join him.

Dief ran into the Riv from nowhere with a huge jelly filled donut in his mouth and everyone else crawled in behind him.

"Oh no." Vecchio sighed and dropped his head to the steering wheel. "I'm not going anywhere until you get that donut out of the car. I can't get a jelly stain out of these seats!"

Fraser looked to the backseat at his wolf. "I'm afraid he appears to be very stubborn over the donut, Ray."

Ray Kowalski grabbed the donut from Dief's mouth and stuffed it into the chest pocket on his jacket. "There, can we go now?"

"Did you just put a donut in your pocket?" Cassie asked and laughed. He mostly did it to cheer her up...and it did.

"What do we do now?" Vecchio interrupted the two in the back.

Fraser fastened his safety belt. "I believe we should prepare for the confrontation tonight."

"Yeah." Kowalski had to hold himself back. He didn't want this confrontation. Cassie had to come with them or else Hazel could be killed, he knew that. This guy wasn't messing around and he'd kill anyone if he had to. Cassie was too dedicated to her job. She'd give her life for Hazel or anyone and that scared him. He felt so useless, this entire time he hadn't been able to do anything to protect her from this guy. He let her get beat up and he let him tear her apartment to shreds. He wasn't going to let him touch her this time...even if it killed him.

xXxXxXx


	8. Chapter 8

It was the evening now. The sun had already set and fog began rolling in by the time they arrived at the pier. They came in two vehicles this time, The Riv and the GTO, just in case someone needed to get away. Cassie was first out of the car, she was eager and scared to death of what they might find. Vecchio got out quickly and raced ahead of her before Fraser and Kowalski caught up.

"Alright I think we should split up." Vecchio passed out flashlights. "Figured we might need flashlights in this fog."

"I'm with Cassie." Kowalski said quickly. No one was really surprised.

Fraser tested his flashlight several times and started looking around the area. "I think Ray and I will check out the perimeter and you and Cassie should check the pier." He was worried he and Vecchio would run into Jeff and he would be furious that Cassie hadn't come alone. Sending Cassie to the pier was what he asked for and he knew Kowalski would protect her.

"Right." Cassie took the lead and began shining her flashlight around the pier. The two called out Hazel's name as they made their way to the end of the pier. "Ray, stop!" She whispered and Ray bumped into her back, almost knocking her over. "I said stop?"

"Sorry." He breathed down her neck.

"I thought I heard something." The two remained completely silent for several seconds. All that could be heard was the lake moving gently beneath them. Then there was a muffled cry. Cassie ran to the end of the pier and looked over the edge. "Ray she's here!" They shone their flashlights down on the life raft tied to a poll floating beneath the pier.

"Fraser!" Ray called and aimed his flashlight in the direction he and Vecchio were last at. By the time he looked back Cassie had laid her flashlight down and begun trying to climb over the edge of the pier. "What are ya doin'?" Ray grabbed her arms and tried to pull her back up.

"I have to go down there." She tried to free herself from his grasp but he managed to pull her back onto the pier.

"You can't see what's down there, Cass. It's too dark. Fraser and Vecchio will be here in a minute."

He was right of course. She could hardly make out Hazel's body in all the fog. "OK, you're right." She nodded and let him pull her into a hug. Fraser and Vecchio ran onto the pier and arrived quickly. Ray's heart sank when he saw Kowalski holding Cassie. He thought that must mean they'd found Hazel dead.

Cassie pulled away from Ray and turned her flashlight back on. "She's down there, I think she's OK." She pointed her flashlight over the pier and Ray peered over the edge. He could see her body, she was moving around a little thankfully. He took a huge sigh of a relief.

"Don't worry baby, we're coming to get you." He looked around for some way to crawl down there.

Fraser fetched a spool of rope lying on the side of the pier and tied it around him. "Ray, hold the end. I'm going to bring her up." He handed the end of the rope to Vecchio and began steadying himself over the side. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound coming from the shore.

"You two go check that out, we'll catch up." Vecchio grunted, trying to hold the rope steady. Fraser was heavier than he remembered.

Ray and Cassie took off up the pier and back to the GTO and Riv. "I don't see anybody?" Ray said, inspecting the area. Then there was another crash but much further down the road than they anticipated. Ray and Cassie exchanged a look and ran down the road, passing mostly empty factories. The street was very dark. For some reason there were no street lights to guide them. Only their dimming flashlights lighting the way and cutting through the thick fog. There was another sound. This time they recognized it as glass breaking. They turned down a long alley and stopped.

"Hey look." Cassie walked over to the side of a building and pointed to a broken window. It wasn't a big opening but probably large enough for him to climb through. Ray pushed her aside and peered in.

"Jesus!" He jumped away from the window as a cat jumped out and landed on the ground in front of them. It hissed before running away.

Cassie laughed at the situation a little and the two composed themselves."OK, we need to calm down, it was just a cat!"

"Right." He straightened his jacket. Not that it was messed up but he always did that when he embarrassed himself I front of her. They began walking towards the entrance of the alley again but stopped quickly as the ear piercing sound of screeching tires startled them. A car made a sharp, violent turn into the alley and began charging at the two. Ray grabbed Cassie's arm and quickly pulled her back into the alley. The car stopped and turned it's headlights on. Ray squinted at the blinding headlights and stepped in front of Cassie.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Cassie recognized Jeff's voice immediately and squeezed Ray's hand in fear.

"Why can't you just go away?" She shouted and almost started crying.

Ray drew his gun and cocked it, fully prepared to shoot him. It didn't matter if he was armed or not he wanted him dead. "Jeff Muniz yer under arrest for er, harassing a cop and breaking and entering and a buncha other things." Jeff smiled, he was pleased with his crimes. "Freeze or I'll shoot ya!" He ignored the Detective's warning and leaned into his car and pulled out a long sword.

"Why don't you back off Detective and I won't kill you." He inspected his weapon and pointed it at the two.

That was enough for Ray, he already warned him once and now he had a reason to shoot. He squeezed the trigger of his gun but nothing came out. "Crap." He said under his breath and realized he was out of bullets. He foraged through his pockets and came up empty. "I know I put a case in this jacket last night."

"Did you think I wasn't in your apartment already Detective?" He waved a case of bullets in front of him and tossed it in the car.

Ray felt stupid, why hadn't he thought of that? Cassie knew this was it, she admitted to herself that they were as good as dead now. "Jeff, please, we can help you." She said in a very calm voice.

"I don't need your help. I need you to come with me." He reached out his hand for her and she curled up her nose.

"She's not goin' with ya."

"You're making a terrible mistake." He closed the door of his car and locked it, leaving the headlights on to light his path through the fog around their feet. "Cassie, I thought you cared what happened to the good detective?" He started waving his sword in Ray's direction. Ray moved them further back into the alley while Jeff continue swishing the sword at them.

"Ray, we're almost cornered." Cassie whispered and laid her hands on Ray's shoulders. He looked behind them quickly and realized they were only a few feet away from a building. Of course it was a dead end, wasn't it always?

"Go...hide." He whispered in her ear.

"Forget that, I'm not leaving you." She looked around them, desperate to find some escape out of this alley. There was no way she was going to let him kill Ray, even if she had to surrender and go with him. Then she looked up and saw a balcony not very far above them. It probably belonged to an apartment building. "I got it." She slowly sneaked into the back of the alley. Ray had no idea what she was doing but he had to trust her. He was more worried about how close that sword was to his chest at the moment. Cassie crawled on top of a dumpster and looked up at the balcony. It was dark this far into the alley so Jeff couldn't see her. There was a metal ladder attached to the balcony but it was folded up. She took one giant leap and managed to grab onto the bottom bar with her hands. She pulled herself up it until she could wrap her legs around it too but now she had to figure out how to get it to drop down. The hinge that made it swing downward appeared to be rusted. Then she got distracted by the sight of Jeff lunging his sword at Ray.

Ray jumped to the side and grabbed the lid off a trash can for a shield. "Ya really wanna add killing a cop to the list?" He lunged at him again but Ray blocked it with the lid.

"You can't outsmart me detective. I won't be fooled by your small talk. I know what I want." He swished his sword at him twice, clanging it against the aluminum lid each time.

"What do ya want from her anyway? Ya can't just take a person, ya moron. And ya can't hurt yer wife either."

"She made a mistake leaving me the first time, she was confused and I forgive her." He grunted through the last part of his sentence and continued his pattern at lunging at Ray but he managed to block it each time. "She's coming back to our old place in California to be my wife again."

"She ain't gonna be yer wife."

"Why's that?"

"Because I love her." And with that Ray decided to attack him this time. He beat him with the lid until Jeff finally lost his balance and fell over a little.

He rebalanced himself and gripped the handle of the sword."Which is exactly why I have to get rid of you." The sword pierced through the lid and he pulled it from Ray's hands and tossed it aside. He swung the sword into the side of Ray's arm and he fell over. Jeff stood over him and remained silent. In that moment Ray was actually scared. He couldn't believe his life was in this jerk's hands. That's when he realized he had no idea where Cassie had gone.

Then there was a loud sound of screeching metal as the hinge on the ladder finally budged and it swung down to just a couple feet above Ray. Cassie was clinging to the ladder, completely startled by it's timing to give way. "Ray, grab my hand." She looked down at him and reached for his hand. He quickly stood up and grabbed it. Jeff was paralyzed in his tracks and confused as to how that happened. By the time he snapped back to reality the two were already on the balcony and pulling the ladder back up.

"This isn't over!" Jeff shouted and began racing to the front of the building.

"We're not going to make it out of here in time?" Cassie panicked. They were so close to losing him but there was no way they could break into this apartment and to the exit in the front of the building before he did.

"Come on, we'll go to the roof." Ray said and began climbing the ladder on the side of the building that led to the roof. Cassie followed him. They had no idea how that was going to help but there wasn't much else to do. He helped her off the ladder and the two paced around the roof looking for an escape down.

"All that's here is the staircase leading into the building."

"And he'll be comin' up that any minute."

"It's over Ray. He won." She sighed. "You can still save yourself you know, he only wants me." She faced him and forced a smile.

"That's stupid Cass. We're in this together, OK?" He grabbed her hands and she eventually nodded. "I promised you I wasn't gonna let 'im win and it ain't over yet. It's two ta one."

"I don't see how we can beat him? He's got a sword!" Then she noticed the deep cut on Ray's arm. "Oh he got you? I'm so sorry." She ripped a long strip off the sleeve of her sweater and tied it around his arm. The door to the staircase opened before he got a chance to thank her and Jeff came up with his sword.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" He gestured with his sword.

"I'll go with you if you let him go." She looked at Jeff with tearful eyes and released Ray's hands.

"Cassie..." Ray started.

"It's OK, Ray. I've made up my mind." She walked away from him and over to Jeff. This was ridiculous, he was face to face with the man they've spent all week hunting down and he couldn't do anything to save her. I can't just stand here and watch him take her. I gotta do somethin'. This wasn't about life and death anymore, he didn't care what happened to him. Ray's brain switched from justice to revenge for everything he did to her. There was no way he was going to let him do this to her again...or any woman for that matter. Ray hurtled into the man and grabbed his throat. They fell to the ground and Jeff managed to push Ray off him. The two wrestled around on the roof exchanging punches for what seemed like ages to Cassie who couldn't do anything but helplessly watch them go at it. Ray grabbed a plank of wood next to him and hit Jeff in the head with it. He fell back lifelessly and Ray stood up.

"Er, now it's over." Ray smiled in satisfaction. Cassie was completely speechless. Just as he was about to walk over to Cassie, Jeff managed to muster enough strength to raise his leg and trip Ray. He stood up and hung over the detective. Then he picked up his sword and waved it around drunkenly. He was very dizzy and shaking and barely conscious.

"Jeff, stop!" Cassie ran over to intervene. "I already told you that you can have me. You don't want him." She tried to pull the sword from his hand but he elbowed her in the chest and she fell back behind him. He raised the sword and stabbed it partly into Ray's chest. He barely had enough strength to penetrate through Ray's jacket and struggled to push it further in him. Cassie screamed and jumped on Jeff's back, pulling him away and pulling the sword out of Ray's chest. He dropped the sword and directed his attention to her. She looked at Ray who lay conscious but limp on the roof and realized she had to protect herself now. He grabbed her neck and tried to pull her out the door with all the energy he had left. The position he had her wrapped up in kept her from seeing anything but the ground. Jeff had her slightly lifted off the ground with his arms. He kept squeezing her neck until she couldn't breath but she kept trying to escape his grasp. Then she felt cold hands on her neck, they weren't Jeff's. She could feel Jeff's hands being pulled off her neck and shortly after she fell out of his arms and onto the safety of the ground. She looked up to acknowledge her hero and saw Fraser looking her straight in the eye. She'd never seen that look in the Mountie's eyes before. His eyes usually gleamed with innocence but instead she saw fire and rage. Then he punched Jeff and he backed away from them both. She'd never seen Fraser punch anyone before either.

"Are you alright?" He grabbed Cassie's arm and brought her to her feet.

"I...I think."

He smiled at her and redirected his attention to Jeff. "Jeffrey Muniz, Cassie is a respected member of the Chicago police department and I advise you to surrender yourself to her or else I will make a citizen's arrest and bring you in myself."

"I'm not afraid of you, Mountie."

"I also suggest you refrain from taking another step back."

"Oh yeah?" He took a step back and then a second one and tripped over the plank Ray hit him with earlier. He fell backwards and lost his footing and tripped over the side of the building. Cassie raised a hand to her mouth as she and Fraser watched him fall off the building and to the ground. But she didn't feel bad at all. If anything she felt a strange sense of freedom.

Then a wave of emotion hit Cassie and she started to cry. "Ray..." The two turned around simultaneously and she ran to his side. He didn't look hurt at all, you'd never have known he was stabbed. She could see the rip in his jacket and put her hand over it to apply pressure. "I'm so sorry, Ray."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ray said. He'd been conscious and watching the entire time. "Thanks buddy, good timing." He looked up at Fraser hanging over him.

"I wish I had come sooner." Fraser felt awful that he'd let his partner get hurt and of course Cassie would have been too if he had shown up a minute later. "Hm, Cassie move your hand."

"What?" She couldn't understand, she was capable of applying pressure to a wound.

He lifted her hand off his chest and they both looked at her palm.

"I...I don't understand? Purple blood?"

"My blood's purple?" Ray leaned forward and became concerned. Cassie pushed him back down with her clean hand.

Fraser wiped a finger across her hand and tasted the purple contents. "Jelly."

"Oh..." Ray laughed at himself and reached into his pocket, pulling out the remains of a jelly donut. "Yeah that explains the lack of pain I was feeling."

"You're OK then?" Cassie didn't really care about the donut, she was still scared to death. He tried to stand up with Fraser and Cassie's help and straightened himself out.

"Er, yeah I'm good. Fraser yer wolf's freaky appetite saved my life."

Fraser smiled and Cassie broke down in Ray's arms. It was part thankfulness and part exhaustion but either way, she knew this was the last time she'd cry over this.

xXxXxXx


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone met up outside with several police cars and the FBI attacking the scene.

"Cassie?" Welsh called her over. He was sitting on the edge of a squad car and talking to a few other cops.

"Yes Sir?" She was expecting him to reprimand her for not going by the book and handling things on her own.

"You did a good job today." He patted her on the shoulder and she smiled. He found it really hard to believe that she'd been through all that and could still be so strong and fearless in her work. He was going to have to rethink everything he thought about women cops.

"Is...is he dead?"

"Yeah he is. They already scraped him off the parking lot and took him to forensics." She sighed with relief. "We found a couple pit bulls locked up in his car. Pretty smart actually. He had them rip up everything in yours and Hazel's apartments. You can't fingerprint dog teeth can ya?"

"He's pretty cleaver." She shook her head. "Where's Hazel?"

"Vecchio took her home as soon as they heard you were OK. She's fine, just a little shaken up."

"Oh thank God." She sighed again. "There's going to be a lot of paperwork on this isn't there?"

"You don't have to do it now. Maybe you should take a couple days off?" He added.

"Yeah maybe...I'd sort of like to get back to normal as soon as I can though." She smirked. "Whatever normal is!"

He knew what she meant. Nothing about their lives was normal. Nothing about this city was normal? "Take all the time off you need. You deserve it. You're a good cop."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked over to the ambulance where an EMT was treating the cut on Ray's arm.

"Hey there." She greeted him and sat down beside him on the tailgate of the ambulance. He couldn't believe she had already bounced back from crying to a cheerful 'hey there'. "How are you feeling?"

"Er, greatness actually." He lifted his shirt and showed her the small wound on his chest. "And all this time they told us donuts were bad for us."

She smiled and then her face sank. "Ray, Jeff raped me."

"When?" He looked at her seriously. "When you came to my place the other night?" There were few things he hated more than women being raped. It was an awful degrading things to do. No woman deserves that... and especially if it was Cassie...

"Relax, it was a long time ago. Well kinda...it had been a few years since I left him but he took me by surprise one day on my way home and..." She took a deep breath. "And then the whole thing happened with Colby and Jack and Hazel suggested we run. I needed to get as far away from that town as I could."

Ray wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Is that what ya been tryin' to tell me for days?"

She nodded. "I think that might have changed my opinion of sex."

"Ray I...ah, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Fraser approached the two and they immediately dropped their subject.

Cassie stood up and stared into Fraser's eyes. "Fraser, I...I don't know how to thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and he awkwardly returned the hug.

"You don't have to thank me, Cassie." He was rather pleased with his actions. He'd probably regret it later but at the moment he was glad Cassie and Ray wouldn't have to worry about Jeff anymore and could work on starting their life together. "I did warn him after all."

"I know you did." She smiled and released the Mountie. She could tell this was a bit awkward for him so she ended the subject there. She was sure he already knew how appreciative she was.

"Oh Ray, I came over here to inform you that the police are investigating your apartment tonight."

"Greatness!" He said sarcastically. He'd completely forgotten that Jeff had broken into his apartment as well.

"You can stay with me, Ray. The police are done with mine." Cassie said. Ray smiled and got to his feet.

xXxXxXx

"Come on, I'll get a shirt for you since yours is all ripped up." She opened the door of her apartment and the two entered. "I know I have an extra shirt around here somewhere..." She walked straight into the bedroom.

"I'll er, I'll wait out here." He was too scared of going into the bedroom with her. Seeing her next to the bed...he was trying to be a gentlemen and wait until she was ready. Now that he understood better he didn't care how long it took. She was worth it. Why would a girl like her ever want me?

She peered around the corner and looked offended that he didn't want to be near her in her bedroom. He wasn't the only one having belittling thoughts. He bit his bottom lip and followed her in. He couldn't handle disappointing her again.

"OK, I have a plaid shirt, I hope that's alright." She laid it on the bed.

"That looks like one of Fraser's shirts." His mind began to wander and he became paranoid all of a sudden. Then he decided that was stupid. Fraser would never do that to him. He'd never shown interest in Cassie like that anyway. "You er, ya have guy shirts?" He raised an eyebrow and tried to banish those ridiculous thoughts to the back of his head.

She nodded. "It's a gift for my father." She did a double take at Ray holding the plaid shirt and decided plaid really wasn't his thing. "It's OK, I can get him something else."

Ray sighed. Of course it was, what else would it be. She's too decent to go around sleepin' with guys and keepin' their shirts er somethin'. He slid the damp shirt over his head and tossed it on the bed.

Cassie turned around again and couldn't help but watch. "Ray." Her voice trembled a little as she walked up to him and slid a hand up his bare chest to rest it on his shoulder. She wasn't even aware she was doing that and quickly spaced out admiring him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She let out a quiet moan and laid her head against him. Why had it taken them so long to get this far? "Do you um, do you..." She swallowed hard. "Do you want to make love to me?" She clarified, perfectly sure of what she wanted. Ray stared at her with a blank expression.

"Er, if yer ready then of course." She nodded quickly and crawled into bed. Ray grinned and crawled into bed behind her. "Why wouldn't I?" His lips met her for a gentle kiss.

"Uh, I'm damaged." She said as if it was perfectly normal and forced a smile.

"No yer not, I am." She tugged at his belt until he positioned himself on top of her. "And yer sure about this?" He had to ask her again. He was worried she felt that she was punishing him for something Jeff did to her and forcing herself to do this.

"I never thought I'd feel like this again but you changed my mind about love and...everything." She put her past behind her and nothing else mattered but her and Ray in this moment. He slid his hands under her shirt and she moaned while he slid it over her head. She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't focusing very well. He was thinking too much again. "Stop doing that."

"Doin' what?"

"You're thinking again." She sighed. "Just relax. You can't get rid of me that easily." She slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for another long kiss. "I love you Ray." She whispered in his ear.

He took a breath and lightened up a bit as difficult as it was. He'd never see what she saw in him or understand how she always knew what he was thinking. "I love ya too."

"Now if we're done talking..." A grin spread across her face and Ray grinned back at her before rolling her on top of him. She straddled his thighs and unbuttoned his jeans. She managed to pull them off and tossed them over her shoulder to some place on the floor. He slid his hand through her thick hair to the back of her head and pulled her forward until she collapsed on top of him. His hands trailed slowly down her back, sending a wave of shivers across her body. She felt a hand slide into her pants and another hand being used to roll them off, far enough for her to kick them onto the floor.

She sat up for a bit to finish removing her undergarments and Ray watched in captivation. She laid back down and spread her legs. He crawled between them and leaned forward to kiss her while he placed his hands on her shoulders. His hands slid over her breasts and belly and down her body until he reached his destination. "Ray..." She moaned. It had been so long since anyone had been there...and when they had it was never like this. No one had ever made her feel this special...although she was getting impatient. It seemed as though they were going through the motions now. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He gasped as he slid inside her. It had been just as long for him since he'd been this close to anyone. He moved his hands just above her hips and began rocking against her at a steadier pace. They looked up at each other simultaneously and stared into each others eyes for a long time. Hers were glazed over with pleasure and he was barely able to flutter his open at times. Suddenly she decided he wasn't as deep as she'd like. She dug her heels into his back, pushing him deeper inside her. She moaned and flung her head back.

Ray leaned closer to her and whispered. "I got this." She relaxed and slumped back against the bed. He could tell she was tensing up and trying to pleasure herself. She smiled and did as he said. He regained his speed and thrust into her harder than before. It didn't take much more to put her over the edge and she came crying his name. Feeling her writhe beneath him made him come as well and he collapsed on top of her. He managed to wrap his arms around her and cradled her against him. She buried her face in his hot chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She mumbled in his ear. She had no regrets.

"I love ya too Cass." They were hopelessly lost in each other now and he had healed her more than he'd ever know.

THE END


End file.
